Bubble Bath
by misspatchesmom
Summary: Some early TIVA fluff; Ziva is a bit beat up from a hostile perp. Tony finds a way to soothe her aches. Part of the 'You Complete Me' universe.


Bubble Bath

_Tony/Ziva fluff, early TIVA_

"C'mon, Zee-vah," Tony was insistent. "You're hurt; let me help you." He locked eyes with her, seeing the pain and exhaustion in her expression.

She started to protest, but when she saw the way he looked at her, she relented. There was not a shred of pity in his eyes, just love and caring. What she had done to deserve his love escaped her comprehension. Yes, he was her partner and her friend, but pure love?

Tony unlocked the door to Ziva's apartment and pushed it open; he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the sofa. Once there, he set her down gently. He helped her rest back against some throw pillows. He moved to the kitchen to get an ice pack from the freezer. He wrapped the pack in a towel and returned to the living room.

"Here's an ice pack for your chin," he handed the towel-wrapped frozen pack to his partner. "Harris got you good when he popped up into your chin. I can see the bruise forming already. It's gonna hurt."

Ziva took the cold pack, and pressed it to her chin, "Toda; he will be feeling some pain as well. So will his boyfriend." She had kneed him in the groin and then flipped the suspect to the floor. Unfortunately for Ziva, Harris's boyfriend had come out of nowhere and tried to put her down on the floor as well. She had fought with the large man until Tony reappeared from the back room and stepped in with his gun drawn.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Tony was ready to get whatever Ziva wanted.

"Maybe some tea, please? I am not very hungry," she replied. Tony went to the kitchen to make the tea as she leaned back on the pillows with the ice pack on her chin. She closed her eyes and could hear her partner moving about in the kitchen, preparing the tea. The thought crossed her mind that it was a very domestic moment and she could get used to more of them.

Tony returned with a cup of tea in each hand, "Here you go, chamomile tea with a touch of honey." He grinned at her as he put the cup in front of her. "Peppermint for me; or we can swap."

"Toda, chamomile is perfect," she smiled at him. _'And so are you.'_ They sipped the tea in silence, speaking with their eyes. Ziva was still getting used to having such an attentive male around. He seemed to do so many things just for her without any expectations or pretenses. Many times she wondered what she had done to deserve his affection and attention. Part of her wanted to run and part of her wanted to stay forever.

Tony watched Ziva as she sipped her tea. How did he deserve her? She could do so much better than him, so why him? He really enjoyed being with her and doing little things to make her smile and laugh. That side of her rarely came out other than when they were alone. How he wanted to see more of the soft, loving, happy, and light-hearted side of his Ninja.

A thought hit him as he watched her move carefully; she must be starting to feel the aftereffects of the fight. He could see bruises on her chin and arms. He'd bet money that she had bruises on her hips and legs as well from the way he'd seen her go down when Harris caught her by surprise. A hot soak in the garden tub in the master bathroom would be the perfect way to ease some of the discomfort she must be feeling.

"Wait here, Ziva; I'm going to go run a hot bath for you," he stood up to head to the master bedroom.

"You do not need to, Tony."

He turned and locked gazes with her, "I may not NEED to, but I WANT to. It'll feel good on your bruises." He left the room as she sighed and settled back against the pillows. She really was starting to feel sore.

In the master bath, Tony ran the water, getting it to the temperature he wanted to fill the tub. He noticed a container of bubble bath sitting on the side of the tub. He recognized the small basket and its contents from the secret Santa gift she had received last Christmas. What the heck, everyone deserved a bubble bath now and then. He opened the package and its scent of jasmine and vanilla made him grin. It was her scent, well, her shampoo or body wash. The scent he associated with his Ninja! He poured some of the granules into the running water and watched the bubbles build.

Satisfied with the amount of bubbles and the temperature of the water, he shut off the tap. He stood up to get Ziva from the living room. Once there, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bath.

"A bubble bath for my Ninja," he whispered in her ear as she spied the prepared bath. "You deserve to be pampered, Sweetcheeks."

"Tony, I am fine; you did not have to do this," she protested.

He just grinned at her and put her down gently on her feet. He watched her struggle to move her arms to pull her top over her head. "Let me help you," he moved over to her and helped her remove the top. He tried not to gasp when he saw the bruise forming on her left shoulder. "I can leave."

"No, it is okay." She tugged her on her pants and dropped them to the floor and they puddled around her ankles. He knelt down to help her remove them from around her feet and noticed the forming bruises on her knees and calves. He wanted to go beat the crap out of Harris and his boyfriend for hurting the Ninja this way.

"Ziva, are all these bruises from today?" he asked quietly.

She nodded reluctantly; she did not want to admit that Harris and his lover had gotten the best of her. She was a bit irked at herself for letting her guard down and having the boyfriend temporarily overpower her. In her defense, she had been listening as Tony cleared the rest of the house while she was cuffing Harris. Her senses told her something was off, but she had focused on her partner, thinking that the threat by her was neutralized.

Tony averted his eyes as Ziva removed her panties and bra. "You have seen me naked before, Tony. You do not have to look away." She tried to step into the tub, but a pain shot through her hip as she raised her leg. Her gasp made him turn to her immediately. "Would you help me into the tub, please?"

"Sure; are you okay? That gasp didn't sound okay." He put an arm around his Ninja and gently lowered her into the bubble-filled water.

"I am fine. Oh, that warm water feels good."

"You are not fine; where does it hurt?"

She looked at him, "If you must know, all over, but a pain in my hip caused the gasp." He turned to leave her some privacy. "Stay? Please?"

Her request surprised him but in a good way. He nodded and sat on the edge of the tub after she patted it and motioned him over. "Does the warm water help?"

"Yes, thank you." She leaned back and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. He just looked at the expression on her face, glad that he had played a part in putting it there. Anything to make her smile, to make her laugh, to see the current peaceful expression; he would get her the moon if he could hear her laugh.

Ziva laid her hand on top of his. He flipped his hand palm upward and interlaced his fingers with hers. He watched her smile broaden, and grinned. He could get used to this, very easily and quickly. She squeezed his hand slightly and whispered, "Toda, Tony; this is nice…"


End file.
